Brushstrokes
by wandb
Summary: One last job. That was all Edward needed to be free of Aro's choke hold. Little did he know the last job was the captivating Bella Swan. Rated M.  E/B AH. Entry in the Season of our Discontent Contest.


**Summary: **One last job. That was all Edward needed to be free of Aro's choke hold. Little did he know the last job was the captivating Bella Swan. Rated M. E/B AH.

**Warnings and Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The bar was dark and smoky, which made Edward briefly wonder if the city's smoking ban had been repealed, or if the bar owner just chose to ignore it. Aro was sitting at a table in the back swirling a stiff drink in his hand.<p>

"Edward, glad you could make it," he said in a steely voice that reeked of years of substance abuse. "I was beginning to wonder."

Edward slid into the booth opposite Aro, the vinyl creaking as he moved. He tried to contain the vitriol he felt for the man sitting across from him; it wouldn't do any good to spout off. He had been the closest thing to a father figure Edward had for the last fifteen years, and no matter how much Edward detested him for it, the fact remained that Edward was in his debt. He hated it with every fiber of his being.

The waitress appeared, weathered and leathery, allowing Edward a brief moment to collect himself before hearing his fate. Aro ordered another Scotch, and based on the flicker of interaction between him and waitress, it was obvious he was no stranger to the place.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, all business. The longer he stayed in Aro's presence, the dirtier he felt.

Aro raised his glass in a mock toast before he brought it to his lips, lingering longer than necessary as if savoring the contents. "You always were such a petulant child. I see it's carried over into adulthood."

He took his time setting the glass back down, knowing Edward was a captive audience – the asshole. "I have a job for you."

Nothing good ever came from one of Aro's jobs, and Edward shifted in his seat, wondering what kind of bullshit task he was about to be assigned.

"Just spit it out," Edward said, shaking his head, hating his life.

Aro slid a file across the table and watched Edward intensely as he opened it. Inside were newspaper articles and clippings, and a dossier of sorts. The subject was a very pretty woman, and Edward hoped this fucked up assignment afforded him a chance to see her in person.

Aro swirled his glass again, the ice clinking against the sides in an irritating cadence. "That's Miss Bella Swan."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "As in Charlie Swan?"

Aro pursed his lips and nodded.

Charlie Swan had been one of the most influential men in the city until his untimely death the previous year. It had made the headlines because of the power he yielded and the suspicious nature surrounding his death. He had been walking home from work when he mysteriously disappeared. His body was found two counties away, mutilated almost beyond recognition. His long-estranged wife Renee, a notorious socialite popular among the who's who, had remarried only months later, and it was rumored she'd had an affair…or several. Edward remembered hearing about a daughter, who inherited Swan's entire fortune, but didn't remember her being so captivating. He'd have paid more attention, otherwise. Renee had launched a highly publicized lawsuit against her daughter, suing for the inheritance she thought she'd deserved, in spite of deserting hearth and home years before.

_Unfortunate that the situation is so ugly_, Edward thought. _She has a pretty smile._

"What's the job?" Edward closed the file and rested his hands on top, hoping he wasn't going to have to hurt the girl. One never knew with Aro.

Aro proceeded carefully; Edward was on a need to know basis. "I want you to get close to her."

Edward was happy because he'd get to know the girl, but he knew there was a catch - there always was. "And?"

"She has something I want. Something very valuable."

"What?"

"A painting. One that has sentimental value to me. I want you to get it."

Edward rolled his eyes. He knew nothing about art. "Why me?"

"Because you're good at getting what you want with the opposite sex. I need someone on the inside."

"So you want me to seduce her into giving me a painting? I'm good, but I'm not that good. Am I just supposed to waltz out the front door with it?"

"It might be just that simple." Aro stood and patted Edward on the shoulder condescendingly. "I'll be in touch. Everything you need is in that file. I don't suppose I need to tell you what's at stake?"

Edward shook his head. He knew. He knew very well. It was his life, after all.

"If I do this, Aro, will you let me out?" He looked down at the table, hoping he didn't look as pathetic as he felt. He hated begging, especially to Aro.

"If you pull this off, we'll talk about it."

The sinister smile on Aro's face sent a chill up Edward's spine. Few things intimidated Edward, and he hated that after all this time Aro still had power over him. How Edward wished he could tell him to go to hell.

* * *

><p>Tracking down Bella Swan turned out not to be all that hard. Apparently she was a creature of habit, and Edward capitalized on that, placing himself strategically on the treadmill at The Sporting Club.<p>

The Club was far more ostentatious than a health club needed to be, but Edward supposed that was just what the wealthy wanted. He rolled his eyes at the obnoxious show of excess in front of him. He climbed onto the treadmill, walking at a brisk pace, and waited. He knew she'd be there – she always was.

Sure enough, at 11:00 on the dot, Bella Swan came through the door. Edward had been watching her for a few weeks, and each time he saw her, she evoked the same reaction from him. She was beautiful, and he wished he was meeting her under different circumstances. He wished he was different.

Bella smiled warmly at him as she climbed onto the treadmill. Edward watched as she pushed the buttons and set down her things. She was even more remarkable close up. Not wanting to appear a stalker, he faced forward and increased his pace to a slow jog.

After a few minutes, he made his move and spoke to her. "It's too hot for running outside today, don't you think?"

Bella seemed dubious at first, but then happy for the break and replied, "God, I know. It's supposed to be hot all week."

They talked and flirted for the rest of their workout, and Edward was surprised at how down to Earth the heiress was. She was nothing like what her dossier made her out to be. Her natural allure made this assignment that much more tolerable.

Bella didn't know what to think about the attractive man next to her. She was no stranger to male attention, but there was something about Edward that drew her to him. His physical appeal was undeniable. From his unruly hair, to his sexy smile, to his rock hard body, he was the epitome of male sex appeal. But it was more than that. He was quiet, but not introverted. Interested, but not domineering. His deep green eyes reflected a sincerity she hadn't seen in a while, and she felt she could trust him, which, in her public life, was unexpected and refreshing.

By the time thirty minutes were up on the treadmill, Edward had secured not only a phone number but a date from Bella. He'd told her some story about how he worked in the financial district; he knew she'd be impressed with a banker type. He was so good he actually started to embody his new persona. With each passing moment, he could tell she was falling for him – or the version of himself he presented her. He knew he was good with women, but this was like taking candy from a baby.

Edward played it cool as he sat in the sidewalk café waiting for Bella to arrive. He glanced down at his lightweight slacks and button up shirt, pleased with how well he fit in with the well-to-do who surrounded him. But when Bella walked in, he realized just how out of his league she was. Her long, brown hair was worn down, curling slightly as it draped over her shoulders, drawing his eyes to the deep vee cut of her red dress.

"Thanks for coming," he managed to stammer out as he stood and gave her a one-armed hug befitting their fledgling relationship.

She smiled, and it lit up the room. The fact that her smile was meant for him made a surge of guilt and disgust roll through him. No matter how much he hated that this effort was for Aro, he was happy she was responding to him. He knew what he had to do, however, when the lovely Bella spoke again, he forgot about everything except her.

"So, you said you wanted me to pick something for us to do today. I hope it's okay, but I thought we'd go to the museum."

Edward's face fell slightly. It was so far from the reality of his life, he had to stifle a laugh, and Bella took notice. "We don't have to go. I just thought –"

"It's fine," Edward reassured her. He smiled at the thought of walking hand in hand through a museum discussing art. It seemed so upper crust. He hoped his skills at seduction would mask his complete lack of knowledge of art. He reached across the table with his hands outstretched and was surprised when she took them. He gently rubbed circles with his thumbs on the back of her hands while they planned the rest of their day. It felt oddly comfortable, yet unsettling at the same time.

"It's been such a crazy week for me," Bella said with a sigh. "I'm so happy to have a break from all the craziness."

"With the trial?" Edward thought it best to lay all the cards on the table. Well, most of them.

Bella looked momentarily shocked. "How'd you –"

"I read it in the newspaper. I'm not a stalker, I swear. It's just…you're in the news a lot lately."

She sighed and folded her hands on the table, shrinking into herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. It just seems like everyone wants something from me, you know? It's exhausting."

Edward cringed internally. If she only knew.

"Well, I promise not to add any additional stress to your day. I want us to have a little fun."

She smiled again, and he briefly forgot that he was manipulating her. Suddenly it felt like a real date, and Edward was finally able to relax.

As they walked the short distance to the museum, Edward reached down and took Bella's hand. He hadn't meant to do it, but it seemed natural, and when she didn't pull away, he felt like a child again, giddy over the simplicity of holding hands. He was conflicted, though. He was happy that his plan was working, but he was ashamed that it was a plan at all. He wanted to be someone who legitimately deserved Bella, and he knew he was anything but deserving or legitimate.

Bella hadn't expected someone like Edward to come into her life. Everyone she'd loved had left her, and she was used to being alone. The timing couldn't have been worse with the trial, but she couldn't resist him. She wanted the intimacy of being with someone special; she hadn't realized how much she missed that. She'd thought of little else but Edward since they'd met at the gym, and being with him left her feeling happier and more relaxed than she'd been in months. She needed a break from the harshness of her reality, and she let herself get caught up in the moment despite her better judgment.

Edward couldn't keep his eyes off Bella as they walked around the museum. He was impressed with how much she knew about art. She beamed with excitement as she explained the history and significance of each painting they saw. He never knew there was so much to it. He loved having his own private and beautiful tour guide.

Bella stopped in front of a large, colorful abstract painting and stared at it for a while before she spoke. "I have a painting by this artist at home, and every time I see it, I'm transported to another place and time. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Even though Edward was no art expert, he could see what she was talking about. It evoked an emotion in him that he certainly wasn't expecting from a few brush strokes on a canvas. He suddenly felt exposed as if the painting would reveal his elaborate lies. He unconsciously drew nearer to Bella.

"My father was really into art - an aficionado of sorts," she reminisced. "When I was growing up, he had original artwork all around our house. Oddly, I never really noticed it much as a kid. When I got older, he wanted me to have an appreciation for the arts, so he used to bring me here every week. I grew to really embrace it. No two pieces are alike, and I loved how it made me feel. When I turned sixteen, he asked me which artist was my favorite, and when I told him this one, he bought one of his paintings for me. Now that my dad's gone, it's one of the things that reminds me that there was so much more life to Charlie Swan than what most people got to see."

Bella looked so pensive but not somber. It was as if the painting and the stories it told comforted her in some strange way.

"I'm sorry about your father." Edward moved to brush the hair over Bella's shoulders. He inwardly cringed at his pathetic attempt at sympathy, but sympathy wasn't his strong suit.

She looked at Edward, her eyes glistening as she fought off the tears, and he was awestruck. He'd never been with someone for such a short period of time who allowed herself to be as vulnerable as she was in that moment. What had made her trust him? Clearly her instincts were off.

For her part, Bella was surprised at how open she was being with Edward. Her public life, which was rife with scandal, required that she be constantly guarded and careful, but he seemed so genuine and carefree, and she wanted to feel like that, even for a moment. Her life had been so methodically planned out for her since she was a child, and all she really wanted was to break free of the prison of her social status.

Edward didn't know what made him do it, but he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She sighed and softened into his arms, and he couldn't remember a time when a simple hug evoked so much emotion. He was beginning to doubt if he could go through with Aro's wishes, but deep down inside, he knew he had no choice, and that made him cling to Bella even more. He didn't want to be another in a long line of people who had hurt and disappointed Bella Swan.

They walked past the park on the way home, the sun setting low in the sky. They had spent the entire afternoon together, and Edward couldn't remember a time when he'd had so much fun. Being with Bella was easy, and he found himself dreading the end of their date.

"Well, this is me," she said, pointing to the stairs that led to the subway. "Where are you headed?"

Edward didn't want to seem pathetic and follow her home, even though he knew damn well where she lived, so he took the safe route. "Uh, I'm headed downtown." He scratched his head nervously because he hated the end of first dates, especially this one.

The idea of kissing her had been on his mind since the first moment he saw her in the café. They'd held hands all day and hugged multiple times, but he'd never had the chance to kiss her properly. He regretted that they were standing on a busy sidewalk in front of a subway station. Still, he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by; he wanted her too badly.

Sparing him from his agony, Bella reached up and tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him closer. She had waited all day for a kiss that hadn't come, and she was done waiting. "Will I see you again?"

The gentle scratch of her fingernails made Edward practically purr. He liked her touch, much more than he should have. "Most definitely."

With that, he closed the distance between them, finally confirming how incredibly soft Bella's lips were. His heart skipped a beat, and even though he told himself it was just a kiss, it didn't feel that way. Bella also felt the connection they shared but tried to chalk it up to the excitement of being new. Still, buried deep down inside her was the truth that her feelings ran deeper than they should, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the truth rose to the surface.

As they each made their way home, one thing became clear: their relationship was no ordinary fling, and whatever had happened between the two of them couldn't be undone. This was an especially difficult revelation for Edward, who knew if she ever found out who he really was she'd leave, and he'd be alone again. Before meeting her, he'd have been content with that, but she brought to the forefront the loneliness that had been his life, and it was a painful pill to swallow. He didn't know what was worse – disappointing Bella or disappointing Aro. Neither was an attractive option, and Edward suddenly felt as if he were looking down the barrel of a shotgun – there was no way out.

* * *

><p>Edward knocked on the door of Bella's brownstone, rocking nervously back and forth on his heels. They'd had multiple dates, but it was the first time she'd invited him over. Her apartment didn't look exceptional on the outside, but it was incredible on the inside. The walls were crisp white with high, coffered ceilings. The light shone in, illuminating the light hardwood floors, which spanned throughout the ground floor. The furniture was tasteful and added color and depth. It felt like a museum, and Edward toed off his shoes, afraid to get anything dirty. It was just one more reminder that they lived in totally different universes.<p>

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward and pulled him from his inferiority complex with a heated kiss. Her feelings for him had grown exponentially since they'd started dating, which was unexpected and exciting for her. He was everything she'd hoped for and more and had been a tremendous source of comfort during the stresses of the trial. He was kind and loving when she needed it, and adventurous and sexy when she needed that. It was as if he was completely tuned in to her every need. She'd never had a relationship like that, and even though it was unlike her to be so carefree, she embraced it. She finally felt free.

"Mmm, I've missed you," Edward hummed in her mouth. It didn't feel like a job anymore – it hadn't since the day at the museum. Many times, he'd wanted to come clean about who he really was, but he could never find the words. How did he tell the woman he was growing to love that he was a fraud? The sight of the painting, hanging right in the entryway, reminded him that no matter how much he wished it wasn't true, he was Aro's puppet, just as he had been for much of his life.

Bella grabbed him by the hand and led him through the house to the kitchen, where savory aromas wafted in the air. Edward forgot all about Aro, hypnotized by the smell.

"What are you making? It smells amazing!" He was ridiculously impressed. Was there anything she couldn't do?

Bella's smile lit up the room as she beamed with pride. "I'm making roast chicken with orzo."

Edward loved her enthusiasm and quickly moved in for another kiss, backing her up with his body until she was trapped against the island. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body flush against her, giggling playfully. "I take it you like roast chicken?"

In truth, Edward liked everything about her. "You could say that."

After dinner, Bella curled up in Edward's lap, and he played with her hair as they casually talked over a glass of wine. He reveled in the simple domesticity of it all, feeling normal for the first time in his life. He would have been happy staying there forever.

"Mmm, this is nice," Bella hummed.

Edward loved making her feel good. It made him feel like a man, which was such a stark contrast to the emasculated boy he felt like around Aro. "Thank you for having me over tonight. You're an amazing cook."

"I loved it. It's nice having someone special to cook for."

He gently rubbed her cheek. "Am I someone special?" He was fishing for compliments, but he wanted to know how she felt. He wanted it to be real.

"Who are you, Edward Cullen?"

Edward was momentarily rendered speechless. Had he been discovered? "What do you mean?" He tried to keep his voice from revealing his panic.

She smiled, though, putting him at ease somewhat. "You're such an amazing guy. You're too good to be true."

"Believe me, I'm not."

Bella reassured him. "I know there are things you haven't told me. I can tell you're conflicted, but I hope you know you can trust me."

"I know." He did know he could trust her. But could she trust him?

She curled into him. "I'm so lucky."

Edward's heart plummeted. She thought she was the lucky one? She had no idea.

"You're so different than I expected. So much better," Edward said softly.

She clutched the front of his shirt in her hands. "I've never felt this way before. I want to know everything about you."

He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to be honest, but he couldn't.

He finally found his voice. "You're perfect, you know that?"

"No, we're perfect." She looked at him with such reverence in her eyes. Edward returned her warm smile, because she was right. They were amazing together.

"Do you ever feel like getting away from the rat race? The trial? Everything?" Edward wanted nothing more than to whisk Bella away where he could forget about everything else but her.

She rolled over onto her back, her silky hair tumbling over her shoulders and spilling across his lap. He ran his hands through soft waves as she looked up at him with brown eyes that held so much depth and compassion. When she looked at him with longing and hope he felt she could see right through him. He wanted to come clean. He'd have given her anything. He'd have given her his soul if he believed he had one.

"I've thought about it. But the thing is, life has a way of finding you. I can't run from my troubles. I have to face them, if only to finally arrange for an iron-clad settlement with my oh-so-undeserving mother. But, I promise, when this is all over, we'll go somewhere special, just the two of us."

"Where would you go? If you could go anywhere?" Edward liked fantasizing about being on a tropical island with beautiful Bella by his side.

"Thailand. The beaches there are the most beautiful in the world. What about you? Where would you go?"

"Bora Bora. My parents used to show me pictures of the crystal blue water and pristine beaches when they were still alive. We used to make up pirate stories about being shipwrecked there and finding treasure. I've always wanted to go. Just once before I die, I want to see that water with my own eyes."

"Sounds nice." Bella paused a moment before continuing, "What happened to them?"

Edward shifted, thinking before he spoke. Bella guessed the wounds from their death were still raw by his body language. "They were murdered when I was ten."

"How horrible. I'm so sorry." Bella knew it was a woefully inadequate response, but she didn't know what else to say. She was all too familiar with the horrible reality of losing a parent to murder.

"I was crushed, but I've gotten by."

Bella shed a tear thinking about a ten-year-old boy forced to deal with the harsh realities of the world by himself. She'd at least been older and better able to understand. He must have been terrified and so alone. Edward was stronger than she could have imagined. "We'll go to Bora Bora sometime. Together."

Edward was overwhelmed with emotion. He wanted to experience that with her. He wanted everything with her. He'd never talked about his parents with anyone before, and it was surprisingly freeing. He wanted to be free of the lies, the guilt.

Edward felt closer to Bella in that moment than he ever had, and he wanted desperately to take things to the next level. He and Bella had been dancing around true physical intimacy for weeks, and the desire was bubbling at the surface. Stolen touches had been interrupted, leaving only the promise of another time hanging in the air, like an IOU waiting to be redeemed. Edward wanted to redeem tonight. He'd fantasized about being with Bella, and he craved her body more than anything he ever had.

He lifted her chin with his finger and, she responded instantly to the look of hunger and need on his face. Moving slowly and intently, Bella moved up his body and straddled his lap. Edward let his hand trail down her neck and chest, dipping inside the soft fabric of her blouse. She was shaking because she had wanted Edward for some time.

His lips followed the path laid out by his fingers, down her neck and chest. She leaned back, and he took advantage of the access by popping the buttons on her shirt one by one, until her lacy bra and the silky skin of her abdomen were fully exposed.

"God, I want you, Bella," Edward muttered, never letting his lips leave her creamy skin.

She pulled away and stood, causing Edward to reach out instinctively for her. When she extended her hand to him, he smiled knowingly and slipped his hand in hers as she led him up the stairs, down the hall to her bedroom.

Dusk had fallen over the city, and the streetlights outside the window cast a glow throughout the room. The sounds of people and cars in the street below were a steady hum. Bella let her open blouse slide down her body, her eyes intensely focused on Edward. Edward, thoroughly enjoying the show, fought to keep his hands to himself as he slowly stalked toward her and the large bed that called to him like a beacon. Bella reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, simultaneously releasing the animal in Edward.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he pressed her back onto the bed, letting his hands explore the body he'd fantasized about non-stop for weeks.

Bella melted at his words and his urgent, needy advance, loving the way he made her feel so cherished and desired. She helped him out of his shirt and ran her hands down the sculpted muscles of his chest. They made an erotic game of undressing, taking turns peeling back the layers until they were both naked and exposed. Edward had never seen anyone so captivating in his life, and like the kiss by the subway station, he knew this would further cement his feelings for her. He loved her – there was no question about that now.

Bella, despite her practical nature, had also fallen hard for the bronze-haired man who'd quickly become the center of her universe. She could be free with him, not having to put on any of the airs of propriety that encompassed so much of her life. His touch unleashed emotions in her she didn't know she possessed. She could feel his love for her in every gaze and even the most simple of touches. It was for that reason that she felt no fear in giving herself completely to him. She trusted him with everything.

He slid into her body, and they both cried out at the overwhelming sensation. It was almost too much – too intense. Edward held Bella's gaze as he pulled out and thrust back into her. She was passionate and enrapt in a way that made Edward feel as if they were in a cocoon. Nothing else existed but the two of them and the extreme pleasure they were giving each other.

She wrapped her legs around him, letting him penetrate her even deeper, hitting a place deep within her body that made her cry out in ecstasy. Edward loved the way his name rolled off her lips as she threw her head back and clung to his back. He liked the power he wielded to make her come undone in his arms.

Bella wasn't shy or reserved – not anymore; she wanted to experience everything with Edward. He was a bit surprised when she took control, flipping them both over so she could ride him with abandon. Then it was him who threw back his head as she brought him to the brink of release.

"I'm so close," he gasped as she thrust down on him. "So close."

Bella lay flat on his chest, grinding her hips as she ran her hands through his hair and gazed lovingly into his eyes. He gripped her hips and thrust up into her, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Oh God, Oh God," Bella's orgasm ripped through her, and seeing her come again made Edward explode with a force that knocked the wind out of him.

Never before. Never.

Edward clutched her sated body to his chest, afraid he'd wake up and discover it was all a fantasy. He couldn't lose her. He loved her.

But he would lose her. And she would never forgive him.

* * *

><p>"When?" Aro's voice was brusque and to the point. "I've waited long enough."<p>

Edward ran his hand down his face, wiping off the layer of sweat that had accumulated. He knew he couldn't keep stalling. He also knew that his feelings for Bella had grown to the point of no return. He couldn't hurt her.

"I need more time," Edward said weakly.

"No. You've had months."

"I don't know if I can do this." He'd hoped that saying it out loud would help. It didn't.

"You _will_ do this." Aro was losing patience; the veins on his forehead were bulging and red.

"I love her," Edward managed to say, stifling a sob.

Aro laughed as if he'd heard the joke of a lifetime – an evil, raucous laugh. "You're pathetic."

"I love her," Edward repeated for effect.

"Pity you have to disappoint her, even if she is a spoiled little bitch –"

"Don't say that about her! You don't know her!" Edward gripped his hands in his lap, hoping he could keep it together.

Aro was clearly amused. "Just how long do you think you can play house with her before she finds out the truth about you? Do you really think she'll love you anyway? Be realistic, Edward. Besides, she has a million other pieces of art; she'll hardly miss this one." Aro knew just what to say to get under Edward's skin. He was getting enjoyment out of seeing Edward squirm in his seat.

Edward looked down at the table, defeated. Aro was right; the cocoon was breaking, and soon his world would come crashing down.

Later, as he sat at Bella's dinner table, he was overcome with guilt. This amazing woman trusted him, and he was about to betray her in a way he could barely stomach. Bella knew something was bothering Edward, but didn't say anything. People were entitled to have a bad day, and she didn't want to pry. Instead, she tried to be there for him, keeping the conversation light and her touches supportive. With each touch, Edward felt like vomiting. He was a horrible person.

Later, he held Bella in his arms as she fell asleep. He wanted to remember how her skin felt against his. He never wanted to forget the warmth of her body or the smell of her hair. There was no detail too small.

"I love you," he whispered too softly for her to hear.

When she was fully asleep, he slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs to the foyer. The moon cast a light into the room as he stared at the painting on the wall.

Before he could talk himself out of it, and essentially sign his death warrant, he finished the job he'd set out to do. It seemed like forever ago when he'd agreed to it. So much had changed. He disarmed the alarm, pulled the painting from the hooks, and put it delicately into a portfolio. Time was of the essence, so he quickly put on his shoes and slipped quietly out the back door. If all went according to plan, he'd be back in bed before anyone knew any differently.

He cursed his weakness as he briskly walked through the alley to meet Aro. It was the last time. Aro had controlled his life for too long, and it was time for Edward to be free of his choke hold.

Aro came out of the shadows and scared the living shit out of Edward. "Fuck! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I knew you'd come through, Edward. You're a smart man." He patted Edward on the head as if he were still a child, and Edward felt the hatred flow through him.

"This is the last time, Aro. I don't owe you shit anymore." Edward didn't care how he sounded. He wouldn't be a pawn in Aro's fucked up game any longer.

Aro chuckled maniacally; he always did have a flair for the dramatic. "Poor boy, I'm the closest thing to family you've got."

Edward leaned against the wall and sighed. It was true; Aro was the closest thing to a father he had since his parents died. Suddenly, Edward's stomach lurched, and he hunched over his knees as he vomited.

He hated himself.

Only the sound of Aro's laughter brought him from the depths of his self pity. "Fuck you, Aro."

Aro held the portfolio close to his chest and patted it. "Say what you want, Edward, but you're no different than I am, and once that little tart figures that out, you'll be crawling back to me. You can't help it. I'm all you've got."

Edward wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and glared at Aro with a hatred he never knew he possessed. "Never."

Aro turned and walked away, and Edward sobbed against the wall, punching it in frustration, bloodying his knuckles painfully. He was done.

But could he face Bella again and pretend he knew nothing?

He had to try because losing her meant losing everything.

He wiped the back door clean of fingerprints and left it conspicuously open when he returned. He toed off his shoes, cleaned his face and hands, and carefully slid into bed. Bella had never noticed he'd been gone.

The sun woke Bella up the next morning. She stretched and rolled over to cuddle with Edward. She loved the way his body felt in the morning – warm and soft. Home. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, almost as if he was afraid she'd run away.

"Morning, baby," she cooed, kissing his neck.

As sick as he felt over what he'd done, there was a certain freedom that came with it. It was just a painting, one of many in an extensive collection, and in return, he got Bella without Aro's constant dark cloud looming over him. He let her kiss him, wiping away his guilt and shame with each pass.

She climbed out of bed, with promises of coffee and toast, as he headed for the shower. He knew she'd find the painting missing, and he didn't want to be there when it happened.

He heard the scream over the hum of the shower, and stepped out to act out his final role of dutiful and concerned boyfriend. He surprised even himself as he acted just as shocked as she was.

She cried into her hands, the despair obvious on her face. Edward was a bit perplexed – it was just a painting. "Shh…" he comforted "…it's immaterial. At least no one was hurt."

She looked at him and sobbed. "That painting was the one my father bought for me. It's the only thing that he gave me that meant anything to me. It's irreplaceable."

Edward's heart sank. He remembered the story she'd told him in the museum, and he felt horrible. Why did it have to be that painting? Why couldn't it have been one that meant nothing to her?

After a lengthy investigation of the house, the detectives took Bella to the station, and while she was gone, Edward tried to think of a way to fix things. He knew the police would question him more, and he didn't know if he could lie any more than he already had. He couldn't stand to see her hurt like she was – it was even worse than he'd imagined. He'd foolishly told himself that she'd get over it quickly, but that was clearly not going to happen. He couldn't stand by and do nothing, especially since he'd been the cause of her pain.

He knew then that he was fooling himself thinking he could ever deserve Bella. She'd never forgive him if she knew the truth. He couldn't get the painting back, but he could help her live her life free of the parasite he was. He quickly gathered his things from her house. Maybe if he could erase any evidence that he was there, she'd forget about him and be happy? Maybe, through his absence, she could find someone who deserved her? The thought made the jealousy boil in his chest, even though he knew he had no right to such feelings.

Bella was exhausted by the time she got home from the police station. She'd spent almost eight hours going over every detail of their night, starting with a thorough combing of her house and ending in an exhaustive deposition at the station. The police had determined that it was a planned robbery. The thief had most likely hacked into her security system and disabled it, enabling him to walk out the door undetected. Bella felt incredibly violated, and all she wanted to do was curl up in Edward's arms and relax. Nothing could make her feel safe except his touch.

"Hello? Edward?" she yelled into her cavernous space that had once been the bastion of safety for her. The emptiness of the house was a reminder that was no longer true. "Edward?"

She walked through the house, the quiet overtaking her like a blanket of fog. Where was Edward?

She saw a note tucked under a bottle of water on her nightstand and sat on the bed to read it.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I know you won't understand what's happened, but I have to leave. I don't deserve you. I'm not the person you think I am. I wish I had the courage to face you, but I'm not as strong as you are. I've done things I'm ashamed of – things I can never explain, and I can't look at you in the eyes everyday and know the pain I've caused. Someone very powerful had my life in his hands, and I foolishly thought it was worth doing unthinkable things. I know it must sound like a pathetic excuse, but I didn't know any other way._

_Even though I know you'll never forgive me, I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_You will constantly be in my thoughts. I will remember and cherish forever every moment we had together. I love you and I always will. _

_Love, Edward_

She was barely able to contain her emotions. Anger, confusion, love – they all swirled in her consciousness. Despite her exhaustion, she had to talk to him to find out what was going on. Why would he leave her now when she needed him the most? What had he meant when he said he couldn't look at her and see the pain he'd caused? What pain? He'd held her in his arms and comforted her after the break-in. What had changed?

She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she nervously dialed his phone number. She'd thought they were so happy. She clutched her face in her hands, her fingernails digging into her scalp as the phone message said his number had been disconnected.

She went by his office the next day, hoping to get a few minutes to convince him to come back to her. But when the receptionist said there had never been anyone who worked there with the name Edward Cullen, Bella collapsed right there in the waiting room. She didn't know what to think anymore. She'd trusted him. Maybe he was right – he wasn't the person she thought he was. She'd never been so open with anyone in her life. Had anything he'd ever said to her been the truth?

Bella crept to her bed that night and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. She slept for almost twenty hours. When she awoke, she wasn't sure if it was day or night, and she felt an emptiness that was all encompassing.

Defeated and exhausted, she sat reluctantly in front of her computer, hesitating over the buttons. She took a deep breath and sighed. She was angry and hurt, and it was time to know the truth. She began to investigate; she needed more information. What did she really know about Edward? After hours of extensive research and calls to investigators on her security team, she found the proof she needed, in the form of an old magazine article. The picture in the article was fuzzy, but it was enough to put the final piece of the puzzle in place. Aro Volturi.

Tears came to her eyes as she stared at the magazine article featuring Aro. It was an article showcasing the fine city homes and their expensive décor. Her own childhood home had been featured in such a magazine. Standing front and center was a picture of Aro, smiling as though he didn't have a care in the world in front of _her_ painting. She shook her head in disbelief. Of course, she knew who Aro was. He had been the bane of her father's existence; the two of them had competed for market share, and Aro's company had eventually failed. Of course, that was just his legal business dealings. He was connected with a myriad of illegal activities, although no one had been able to pin anything substantial on him. But she'd had no idea that he'd once owned her cherished painting before, and it was all coming together like a spider's web.

According to another article she'd found in her research, Aro had been named as a guardian for Edward upon the death of his parents. Bella hadn't thought anything of Edward's name when he introduced himself as Edward Cullen. She had no to reason to believe he was _that_ Cullen. As it turned out, Edward's father had squandered their substantial fortune earned in the real estate boom of the eighties and left Edward a penniless orphan. It was anyone's guess as to who might want Edward's parents dead. Aro, who had done extensive business with the Cullens, had agreed to take care of young Edward. Bella could only imagine what kind of shady deals Edward's father had been involved in with Aro, and what kinds of horrors Edward had witnessed.

Her practical mind knew it was Edward who'd stolen the painting. The letter made sense to her now, as did the timing of him leaving. She pored over every detail of that night, trying to come up with some clue she should have seen that would have alerted her to his deception, but she came up empty handed. She wanted so badly to believe it couldn't have been him. She cried into her hands, remembering how he'd held her and loved her. She'd had enough heartbreak in her life; she couldn't stand the thought that he'd used her. She thought back to the tender touches and kisses he gave her and couldn't make sense of any of it.

How could he do this to her?

"Why did it have to be you, Edward?" she sobbed.

Bella cursed her trusting nature, telling herself she was a fool for falling for Edward. She should have had him investigated before she fell for him. Her father was always warning her about people taking advantage of her, but she dismissed her father's warning as being over-protective. She wanted to believe in the good in people. She had believed in Edward and didn't want to make a mockery of their relationship, yet that was precisely what Edward had done. She wondered how she could have been so wrong.

She was a shell of herself. The blank hooks in the foyer served as a reminder of all she'd lost. Each day when she walked through the door, she felt Edward's loss more than the day before. She tried to tell herself to move on and forget about him, but she knew it was impossible.

If Aro was the one behind the theft, as she now knew he was, she wondered what he held over Edward to make him steal from her. Aro had ways of getting what he wanted. What she didn't know was what Edward's part in it was. Was he part of the plot or was he just a pawn in Aro's game? Edward had alluded to feeling out of control of his life on several occasions. At the time, it had seemed mysterious and cryptic, but it was making more sense to Bella now. Was the whole plot executed for some sort of familial obligation? Had what happened between them been a lie? She slammed her fist onto the table in frustration. Deep down, she knew Edward loved her. She believed it was real. And yet, he'd stayed in her bed that night and deceived her.

Bella couldn't deny his influence over her life. He'd taught her so much about herself. She'd finally settled the case with her mom, realizing that the money wasn't worth the stress of it all. She looked back on her life before Edward and realized it hadn't been much of a life at all. No matter what he'd done, she knew she was irrevocably changed for the better because of Edward Cullen.

Summer turned to fall. Fall turned to winter, and still she loved Edward with her whole being.

Bella spent countless hours thinking through everything, and the more she found out, the more she felt as if she was finally seeing the real Edward - a young boy who'd lost everything, taken in by a corrupt and evil man. Sadly, it appeared Edward would never pay off his debt. She'd known Edward was holding back, and now she understood why. It made her incredibly sad to think back and realize how he'd been so conflicted, and she wished she'd been able to comfort him. She knew what it was like to feel trapped in a life she couldn't control, and she hated thinking that Edward felt as if he had no choice but to do Aro's bidding. She knew what she had to do. She took a long shower, threw a change of clothes into a suitcase and headed out the door. She was going to put an end to this.

Exotic sounding music blared from the cab stereo, and the driver chain-smoked with the window down, causing the frigid wind to blow Bella's hair. She didn't care. All she could think about was getting to the airport.

She dropped a hundred dollar bill onto the seat and hopped out, almost running to the ticket counter. The entire flight was a blur. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't read. She couldn't eat.

Almost twenty hours after she'd left the city, Bella felt the white sand between her toes and the heat of the South Pacific sun on her back. Her heart raced as she walked up the beach. She smiled when she saw him under a palapa serving drinks. He looked like he'd lost weight, but he was still as attractive as ever. He had a lingering sadness in his expression, and even though he smiled at the customers and made requisite small talk, she could see that he was as deeply affected as she was.

She sat on the far side of the bar, waiting for Edward to turn around. Her heart was racing and threatened to beat out of her chest. It was the most foolish and spontaneous thing she'd ever done, and she nearly walked away but something pushed her forward.

Edward wiped off the bar and cleared empty glasses, unaware of her presence. She resisted the urge to call his name, preferring instead to watch him work. She'd missed his face, his smile, all of him. Over the months since he'd gone, she'd thought about the choices people make in their lives. She'd lived a life of privilege, but it was imprisoning as well. No more. She wasn't wasting another minute of her life living up to other people's expectations. Even if he didn't want her, even if it was all a lie, she was willing to take this leap of faith to finally have her answers. She had to follow her heart without anything standing in her way.

Edward's circumstances had been so different from hers, yet so similar. He lived in his own prison, and he'd been paying for his parents' mistakes his whole life. Anyone else might not have seen it, but Bella knew him well enough to see the pain in his eyes. She wanted to end his suffering – and hers.

He walked around to where she was sitting and put his hands on the bar, still not noticing it was her. She reached out and touched his hand, a wave of euphoria coming over her when she felt his warm skin.

When their eyes met, a look of sheer disbelief came across his face. He blinked several times, trying to determine if the woman in front of him was an apparition. Was it possible that she'd forgiven him?

The tears flowed down Bella's face, and the pain in his face dissipated and was replaced with a warm smile.

"Bella?"

She nodded tentatively. "I'm here." Finally, she was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was my second entry for the Season of our Discontent contest. It didn't win anything, but I had a great time with it. It was my first foray into 3rd person, which was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Either way, please let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks to my team – Viola Cornuta and TwiHart, my betas, and Sunfeathers, Dana1779, ellierk, and scsquared, my pre-readers. I couldn't have done any of this without you! **


End file.
